As Long As You're Mine
by xCrimsonAndCloverX
Summary: Songfic. And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last. Implied sex. Bella/Alice, don't like, don't read, simply.


My first upload here! Yay! Please guys, be nice. English is not my first language, I apologize any possible mistake. Feedback are reviews are apreciated!

Based on the song "As Longs As You're Mine", from the musical _Wicked_.

To **~Ridja**, who had me addicted on Wicked, and if it wasn't for her I guess I wouldn't be able to write this. Thank you so muuuuch!

* * *

**As Long As you're Mine**

**_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_**

**_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_**

I held her close to me, kissing her cold lips with strength, tasting her exquisite immortal taste. I just wanted to have her close to me, for as long as I could. I knew this night wouldn't last forever, but I was determined to make the most of it. She kissed me with as much strength as I did, I could taste the blood in my mouth and I knew she did, too. My lips tingled, but that didn't matter. Her cold body was pressed to my petite one, pressed against her enormous mattress. Skin against skin. I never pictured myself with anyone except from_ him_. I never pictured anyone else wanting me. Specially someone like _her_. It all was just unreal. I was having a real hard time trying to believe it was all happening. Although my fingers were tangled in her dark, short hair and her finger were… well, let's just not talk about were hers were. I was determined to believe that it was all nothing but a dream and that in the morning I would wake up in my bed, in my room, alone and fully clothed.

**_Maybe I'm brainless_**  
**_Maybe I'm wise_**  
**_But you've got me seeing_**  
**_Though different eyes_**  
**_Somehow I've fallen_**  
**_Under your spell_**  
**_And somehow I'm feeling_**  
**_It's up that I fell_**

I stayed there, motionless, starring at her golden eyes, trying to memorize her perfect features. She was stunningly beautiful. Not because she was a vampire, but because, looking at her now, I could almost see the human that she had once been. She certain was that girl that could melt you with only a smile. Then, something came to me: I, Isabella Swan, who have always been so responsible, have just done something incredibly stupid and reckless because of that smile. And I didn't care. I couldn't help but to smile at this thought.

"What?" She asked me, looking at me with loving eyes, which I was sure that mirrored my own.

"Nothing" I answered with a smile.

Her hand was making small circles in my lower back, causing a strange tingling sensation were her fingers were imaginary drawing me. I never knew that I could feel attracted to another girl, but, apparently, she did. And again, I didn't care if she knew more about me than I did, I just knew that I loved the way I felt whenever I was with her.

**_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_**

When I fell asleep I didn't knew, but I knew that I woke up with her lips settled on mine, gently kissing me. I smiled without breaking the kiss and pressed her against me, never wanting to let her go, and also deepening the kiss. I teased her biting her lower lip, knowing she could not do the same to me. She moaned softly and I licked were I bit earlier and she parted her lips and our tongues tangled together. I was surprised that even in _this_ she was like a dancer. _My_ dancer, at least for tonight.

**_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_**

"Alice?" I asked softly. She would not be asleep, but she seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to alarm her.  
"Moi"  
I sat in the bed, not caring to cover myself. She's already seen me naked, why bother now?  
"Have you seen this happen?" I asked simply, but I was not looking at her, the points of my hair seemed much more interesting now.  
"Yes, I have" she was sitting now. I could not say where exactly she was looking at, but I could feel her look at me.

"And why didn't you stop this from happing?"

"I wanted it to happen, Bella." I felt her cold hand in my chin, raising my head, making me looking directly at her. "I wanted_ you_"  
She pulled my face and kissed me so softly that I could barely feel her lips at mine.  
"Will it happen again?" This time, I was looking directly at her eyes.  
"I really don't know" Her eyes were sincere, but her expression was painful. It was clear that she wanted it to happen again.

_**And though I know, I may know,**  
**I don't care**  
**Just for this moment**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**Come be how you want to**  
**And see how bright we shine**  
**Borrow the moonlight**  
**Until it is though**  
**And know I'll be here holding you**  
**As long as you're mine**_

And thought I knew, it was wrong I just wanted to kiss her, that that pain in her expression away. And so I did. We both crashed in bed and it made a weird noise in response. I felt her lips curving in a smile against mine. I parted the kiss, just to look at her. I knew that vampires were supposed to shine in then, but her pale skin seemed to reflect the moonlight that came through the window. I just wanted to look at her, remember her, remember that night, forever. I held her close, my tired body slowly giving up the fight and asking me to sleep. I didn't want to think about tomorrow or when all the family came back from the hunting trip. As long as she was mine, it would be okay. And then I smiled.

"What is it?" she asked, stroking my hair as my eyes closed slowly.

"It's just for the first time, I feel ... _wicked_"


End file.
